Alyssa Lies
by wwechick
Summary: Another song fiction following the Calaway bunch. The story is based off the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll. Hope you like it. THE SONG IS USED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! I DON'T OWN RIGHTS TO THIS SONG! Taker, Michelle, OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, fellow readers. Guess what time it is? That's right. It's time for another song fic. This story is based off the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll. I know I use Undertaker in a lot of my stories but he's my all-time favorite wrestler of the WWE. A True legend and future Hall of Famer (Well deserved too). Anyways, hope you like this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Okay, readers. Let's begin. THE SONG IS USED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!**

 **ALYSSA LIES**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Kaia, it's almost time for school! Come get your breakfast!"

"Okay, mommy! Coming!"

Michelle had just finished filling a plate with bacon and eggs as her husband walked through the kitchen doorway.

"Morning, Michelle."

"Ah, good morning. But, who are you?"

Mark stopped in front of his wife. He scoffed. "Really? You don't recognize your own husband?"

"Well, my husband has long hair and a goatee. He wasn't clean-shaven or had short hair."

"Come here, you," Mark growled wrapping one arm around his wife's back and pulling her close.

Michelle laughed as their chests bumped.

"I could always grow the hair back."

"You know, you could. However," Michelle reached up and caressed Mark's smooth face. "I'm kind of like this though. You look very dashing."

"Hmm. What else?"

"Well, let's see. Cute," Michelle kissed his left cheek. "Hot," she kissed his right cheek. "And strikingly handsome." Michelle finished with a little peck at the tip of his nose.

"Hmm. Anything else?"

"Oh yes. You, my hunk of a man, are very, _very_ , sexy."

Mark purred. Their lips met in a loving kiss. Mark pulled Michelle closer to deepen the kiss. From behind them, the sound of a soft giggle announced the arrival of their 6 year old daughter Kaia Calaway. Mark ended the kiss and turned around.

"Hey," Mark said. "We were having a moment."

"Get a room," Kaia chimed in.

Mark's mouth dropped as Michelle gasped. Mark's green eyes turned towards his wife. She looked up at him and giggled herself.

"Get a room? I take it she got that from you when she saw your friends kissing at the barbecue last week."

"Oops."

"Yeah. Oops," Mark said pulling away from his wife. "No more good morning kisses for you, little lady," he joked with a smirk.

"Oh!"

Michelle playfully slapped Mark's chest causing him to gasp. A shock look of hurt appeared on his face.

"Ow. That hurt."

"No, it didn't," Michelle said chuckling.

Mark pouted and gave his wife the puppy dog eyes. "You're gonna make me cry. Boo-hoo. Boo-hoo."

"Oh, Mark." Michelle said smiling and shaking her head.

Mark covered his eyes. "BOO-HOO! BOO-HOO!"

Michelle laughed as Mark turned and was kneeling before his daughter.

"Kaia," Mark sniffed. "Did you see what your mommy did to me?"

"I did. That was so mean."

Mark let out a loud fake cry. "She didn't have to do that to me, Kaia."

Mark hugged Kaia close as he 'sobbed'.

"There, there, Daddy," Kaia said rubbing and tapping her father's back. Michelle just stood there, laughing.

"Oh, Mark. You're acting like a baby."

Mark turned on his knees, his eyes staring at his wife.

"Hey. I'm no baby," Mark replied crossing his arms over his chest, pouting again.

"You had better behave yourself, mister."

Mark smiled. "Yes, Mommy."

"Oh, good grief," Michelle said turning towards the counter. Kaia and Mark looked at each other giggling.

"Okay, honey. Enough funny business. Time to eat the breakfast mom made you, then I'll take you to school."

"Alright, daddy."

Mark lifted Kaia up into his arms and carried her towards the table. He sat Kaia in a chair and rubbed her hair before walking over to the counter to pour a cup of orange juice. Michelle sat a fork and a plate of food in front of her daughter.

"Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I'll grab you a fork."

"Here's some juice for you, honey."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"No problem, kiddo." Mark turned towards Michelle, taking the fork from her hand and setting it near Kaia's plate.

"Now, my dear loving beautiful wife. I am officially taking back what I said."

"About what?"

"About no more good morning kisses for you."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

Mark grabbed ahold of Michelle and dipped her as he planted another long, wet kiss on her lips. Kaia sat at the table, more giggling rising out of her. Mark straightened Michelle and himself back up and broke the kiss. Mark panted softly.

"Whew. So much for wanting to hit the gym this morning, but that was just enough to get my blood pumping and my adrenaline going."

"Oh, Mark."

Mark gave a little wink and turned around only to feel a slap on the rear. He turned to face his wife.

"Hey."

"Sorry. Couldn't help it."

Mark shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen. Michelle sat in front of Kaia at the dinner table.

"Your dad is a goofball. But, we love him. Don't we?"

Kaia nodded as she chewed on her bite of scrambled eggs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mark put the truck in park in front of the school. He put his foot on the brakes, then shut the ignition off.

"Alright, little lady," Mark said unbuckling his seat belt. "Ready for another day of learning?"

"Yep," Kaia said undoing her seatbelt.

Mark exited the truck and walked over to help his daughter out of the passengers' seat. He grabbed her WWE backpack out of the backseat before shutting the door. Hand in hand, they walked into the school. Mark found her 1st and 2nd grade classroom, then stopped before entering. Inside, the kids were playing, reading and laughing. Mark stood inside the doorway and removed his black cowboy hat. He knelt beside Kaia.

"Okay, now. You have a great day and be good."

"I will, Daddy."

"Learn lots. You have mine and mom's phone numbers in case of an emergency. We'll be right here if you ever need us."

"Got it."

Kaia wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Mark placed a gentle kiss on her left cheek before standing upright. Kaia ran into the classroom to greet her friends and her teacher. Mark placed his hat back atop his head, then walked down the hall towards the front door of the school, to his truck to go to work.

-Calaway Motors. Their specialty; motorcycle repairs. Mark opened this workshop after hanging up his wrestling boots and his gloves. He'd wanted to open his own motorbike repair shop after leaving WWE. He brought in some mechanics and his shop had become a big success. He also specialized in kids bike repairs. He loved kids and knew that they loved bikes so he offers services to fix kid bicycles free of charge. Whether it was a flat tire or broken chain or a new paint job, didn't matter.

"Mr. Calaway, how do the flames look against the black on this Harley Davidson?"

Mark looked down at the motorbike one of his mechanics was working on.

"Nice work there, Jeremy. You're a natural. By the way, when's that new baby of yours due?"

"Any day now, sir."

"Winifred excited about the new arrival?"

"Yes. And very nervous too."

"That's to be expected."

Jeremy's phone in his back pocket buzzed. He took it out and pressed a button a text popped up. He read the message on his screen and gasped. He rose to his feet.

"Oh man."

"What's up?"

"The message is from my mom. Winifred's water broke and she's on the way to the hospital right now."

"Well hurry up and get out of here, man. I'll have one of the guys finish up for you."

"Oh, thank you, Mark," Jeremy said as her turned to leave the building.

"Congratulations!" Mark hollered.

-"That's right, Michelle. Jeremy's a father again to a little boy. Luke Potter was born 6lbs. 8 oz."

" _Next time you see him, tell him I said congrats._ "

"I will."

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Sorry, honey. I have to go now. Don't forget, I'm picking up Kaia from school."

" _Okay. Love you._ "

"Love you too, babe."

Mark ended the call on his cellphone, then sat it on his desk.

"Come on in."

The door opened to reveal a dark-haired Caucasian male in his 30's with a moustache. He stood 6'5", muscular and big brown eyes.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Chris. Have a seat."

Chris took a seat on the other side of Mark's desk.

"I just wanted to say that I'm very impressed with your work here at the shop. You've done pretty well."

"Oh. Thank you, Mark. I mean Mr. Calaway."

Mark sat in his chair across from Chris. "You been working here for what? Two weeks now?"

"Week and a half actually."

"Feels like two weeks. I've been wanting to ask you. What brought you to Houston from Tampa?"

"Had to get away. For my sake and my daughter's sake."

"Oh. I didn't know you had a daughter. What's her name?"

"Alyssa. Alyssa Scott."

"How old is she?"

"7."

"Nice. I have a daughter almost her age. You said get away for yours and Alyssa's sake."

"Her mother was abusive. Of course, I had no idea this was going on. Alyssa told me one Saturday afternoon when Jamie, that was her name, was out with the girls. She told me how she had hit her. All of this happened while I was at work. If I had only known…"

Chris hung his head low with a heavy sigh. Mark rose from his chair and approached Chris. He sat on the edge of his desk.

"You did the right thing, Chris. Because of you, Alyssa, will never feel pain again. You saved her life."

"But, if only Alyssa had come to me sooner."

"Maybe she was scared." Chris nodded. "You can't do anything about what happened in the past. But, you did something to keep the pain from happening any further. You prevented the hurt from progressing. That's what a father does for their child. They protect them. Now, why don't you show me that engine you're working. I'll give you a hand."

Chris rose from the chair and extended his hand towards Mark. "Thanks, Mr. Calaway. You're a swell guy."

Mark shook Chris' hand. "No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kaia was walking out of the school with her classmates to go to the waiting school bus by the curb. Before she got a chance to get on the bus, she heard a whistle from her left.

"Oh Kaia Calaway."

Kaia saw her father standing by his truck, hands in his jeans pockets.

"Hey, kiddo. Where ya goin'? Just gonna leave me stranded on this sidewalk?"

Kaia's smile grew wide as she took off running towards her dad. Mark stepped away from the front of the truck and stood in the middle of the pavement.

"Daddy! You're here!"

Mark caught Kaia in his arms, hugging her close. "Oh my goodness. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Daddy."

"There's no way you missed me that much."

"Yes, I did."

Kaia looked at her father. "I thought you were at work."

"Took off early so I could come and get you. Plus, I had an idea. What do you think of me treating you to an ice cream? Then maybe a visit to park before we head home?"

"Yeah!"

"All right. Let's get going."

-After their trip to the ice cream parlor, Mark decided to take Kaia to the park to play for a while before heading home.

"So, what happened at school today," Mark asked as they were walking by the duck pond.

"I learned a new joke."

"You did?"

'Mmm-hmm."

"How does it go?"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Don't cry, Daddy. It's only a joke."

Mark chuckled. "Okay. I have one. Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupt…"

"Mooooo."

Kaia laughed. "That's funny."

"Your joke was funny too. By the way, how did you do on your spelling test?"

"I got an A-."

"Hey. Great job, Kaia. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you."

"So, what else happened today?"

"I met a new girl in my school."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Alyssa Scott."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She moved here with her dad from Tampa, Florida."

"What a coincidence. Her father works with me at the shop. Chris Scott. Where at the school did you meet her?"

"Between the tires and the swings."

"Hmm. Is she nice?"

"Uh-huh. Only…."

Mark eyed his daughter when she went silent. "Kaia? Honey?"

"Only…Alyssa lies."

"Is that so? Well, what does she lie about?"

"Well….she told me not to tell."

"Did it sound like she was in trouble?"

Kaia nodded. Mark found a nearby bench and led Kaia over to sit down.

"Kaia, if you feel that somebody is in trouble, it's okay to tell."

"She showed me the bruises on her arms and her legs."

"Bruises? Did she fall?"

"No. She said her father hurts her. Sometimes with a leather belt. Alyssa lies to the classroom, to the teachers because she feels nobody can help her."

"That's awful. Wait a minute. Her father told me today that the reason why they moved from Tampa was cause her mother was abusing her."

"Her mother? But, daddy, her mother died giving birth to her."

Mark thought for a moment in silence. "Is that what she said?"

"Yes. She never knew her mother and she even told me that when she would ask her father to tell her about her mother he would get angry and hit her."

Mark's face shown an angry expression as he looked out across the duck pond.

"Daddy?"

Mark didn't reply.

"Daddy?"

Mark shook himself out of his thoughts. "What? Huh?"

"Are you angry?"

"Sorry, Kaia. Just thinking."

"Why are your hands closed?"

He looked down. His hands had closed into fists without him realizing it. He opened his hands and rested them on his lap.

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Kaia. You didn't. Come on. Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mark and Michelle sat at the kitchen table sharing a cup of coffee. Mark was relaying to Michelle what their daughter had said to him at the park earlier that afternoon.

"Kaia said that Alyssa showed her the bruises on her arms and legs. Kaia also said that Alyssa told her that if she said anything to anybody about what happened to her at home…"

Mark shook his head and rubbed his tired green eyes.

"Oh, Mark, that's terrible. That poor girl. What kind of monster could ever think of hurting a child?"

"I don't know, Michelle. I just don't know. How anybody could ever abuse a kid is beyond me."

Michelle took a sip of her coffee, then sat the mug back on the table. Mark slid his coffee mug over to the side. He sat in silence looking out the kitchen window.

"Mark?"

He didn't answer.

"Mark."

Mark turned his eyes back towards his wife. "Hmm? Oh. I'm sorry, Michelle."

"What's on your mind? What are you thinking?"

Mark lowered his head. "Nothing."

Michelle tilted her head to the right. "Mark… I can sense you're not being honest with me. Come on, baby. Tell me what you're thinking."

Mark sighed heavily sitting back in his chair. He leaned forward resting his arms in front of him on the table.

"Michelle. You know I love Kaia, right?"

"Well, yes, I know. And she knows you love her too."

"I hope so. You know I would never hurt her, right?"

"Mark. Yes, of course I know that. I know you would never hurt her or any of your other kids."

"The day I ever raise a hand to my kids, you might as well take a shot gun to me and blow me away."

Michelle glared at her husband. "That's not funny, Mark."

"It's not supposed to be," Mark retaliated.

"Mark," Michelle began.

"I'm serious, Michelle. The day I ever strike Kaia, Gunner, Chasey, Gracie, or you will be the day you have my permission to end my life."

"Mark," Michelle said as tears filled her eyes.

She rose from the table, grabbing her coffee cup and taking it to the sink. Even with her back turned to him, she could see from her shoulders shaking that she was weeping. Mark stood from his chair and approached Michelle lightly touching her left arm. He turned her around to face him. Mark reached up with his thumb and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry, Michelle," he said pulling her close to him. "I wasn't being fair to you. Please forgive me."

Michelle sniffed. "I do. I love you."

Mark pulled Michelle away and held her at arms-length. "I love you too. Always."

Mark pulled her close to kiss her.

"Wait a minute."

"What's wrong," Michelle asked.

Mark looked left, right, and behind, then back at his wife.

"Just checking. That little blonde-haired whippersnapper of a daughter likes to sneak a peek at us when I'm showing my love and affection for you."

"I think we're safe."

"Yep."

Mark backed Michelle up against the sink and kissed her. They kissed passionately until a giggle sounded behind. The kiss broke. Mark and Michelle turned. There, Kaia stood in her Hello Kitty pjs, hair hanging over her shoulders. Michelle chuckled.

"Aw man," Mark whispered. "Never any privacy. Never."

"Oh, stop. Ready for bed, honey?"

"Yes."

Mark walked over and picked her up in his arms. "That's the second time you interrupted us today when I was kissing her. Good grief."

"Sorry," Kaia said smiling.

"Uh-huh." Mark said as he walked out of the kitchen with Kaia.

-"Comfortable, dear?" Michelle asked after tucking Kaia in.

"Yep."

"Okay, kiddo," Mark said. "Try to get some sleep, alright?"

"Okay."

Michelle leaned down and kissed Kaia on the forehead. "Good night, darling."

"Good night, Mommy."

Mark leaned down and kissed Kaia on the cheek. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Daddy."

Mark and Michelle stepped out into the hallway shutting the door behind them, leaving a crack open. Michelle wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"You know I love you?"

"Oh yes I do. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's just the thought of someone hurting a child…."

"I know. It bothers me too."

"Yeah."

Michelle wrapped her arms around the back of Mark's neck and pulled him closer to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go slip into something more comfortable."

"Oh really? What would that be?"

"You know that black silk nightgown you like so much?" Michelle asked with a wink.

Mark purred. He watched Michelle walk down the hallway towards their bedroom. Mark turned back towards Kaia's room and stood by the door. He heard her little voice praying.

"God bless my mom and my dad. And God bless my new friend Alyssa. Please help her, Lord. She needs you bad."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Mark was slowly making his way through the house. He was taking his sweet time. He was in a very bad mood. Kaia disobeyed him. Kaia ran through the house and knocked over a lamp causing it to break. Afterwards, Kaia ran through the house away from him because she knew what was coming next. She knew that her father would hurt her._

 _'Kaia. Oh Kaia. Where are you?"_

 _"Mark," Michelle pleaded from behind with tears in her eyes. "Please. She didn't mean to break the lamp. It can be replaced. I could go out and buy a new one. Please leave her alone."_

 _"Shut up, woman," he snarled turning towards Michelle._

 _Mark turned to walk down the upstairs hallway only to be spun around and slapped hard across the face. Michelle gasped at her impulse to strike her husband. Mark panted as his eyes met Michelle._

" _I'm so, Mark. I'm so sorry."_

 _Mark's right hand wrapped around Michelle's throat. Michelle cried out as her back was slammed against the wall._

" _Did you just put your hands on me? DID YOU JUST PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME?!"_

 _Michelle gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

 _Mark released his grip on Michelle. She crumbled to the floor at his feet coughing, sobbing quietly as Mark removed the belt from his jeans. He wrapped the leather around his right hand. He lowered himself towards Michelle._

 _"Don't even_ think _about moving from that spot. Your turn comes next. Understand?"_

 _"Yes," Michelle whispered._

 _Mark grabbed a handful of Michelle's hair and yanked her head upwards so their eyes met. "What?" he snarled._

 _"Yes," Michelle said louder._

 _Mark released her hair, then stood to his feet. He knew where Kaia would be hiding. It was so obvious. Mark continued his slow walk down the hallway till he reached Kaia's room. His right hand banged on her bedroom door._

 _"Kaia, get out here! Right now!"_

 _He heard shuffling in the bedroom, then a door close. Aha. The closet._

 _"If you won't come to me" he said to himself. "Then, I'll make you come to me."_

 _Mark kicked in the door to Kaia's bedroom. The room was dark. He flipped on the light. His eyes turned towards the closet. He made a beeline for the closet door. He put an ear to the door and listened._

 _Sobbing. Praying._

 _"You can cry and pray all you want but it's no use."_

 _Mark turned the knob to the closet door and pulled it open. He reached up and pulled the chain for the light to come on. Kaia sat curled up on the floor at Mark's feet. Kaia looked up, fear etched on her face._

 _"Please, daddy. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please. Please don't hurt me."_

 _"Sorry won't help you this time."_

 _Mark leaned down and grabbed his daughter by the arms and pulled her to her feet._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mark screamed as he sat up in bed.

Mark panted as Michelle flipped on the bedside lamp.

"Mark. Mark what's wrong?"

Michelle sat up beside him. "Mark? Honey?"

"Oh, Michelle. It was bad. It was so bad."

"What happened? Tell me."

"I can't," Mark said. "I can't tell you. I just can't…"

Mark couldn't finish his sentence as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Oh, honey."

Michelle pulled Mark's head close to her chest and just held him as he wept. She was trying her best to soothe him shushing him in a gentle tone.

"It was only a dream, baby. Only a dream."

"It felt so real."

"It wasn't real. It wasn't real."

"Worst night of sleep in years."

"Shh. Shh. Just relax. I'm here, Mark. I'm here."

"I'll never hurt you or Kaia," Mark sobbed. "Never."

-Later that morning found Mark in the home gym working on the punching bag. Rights. Lefts. Multiple punches and kicks to the bag. He was working up a sweat. One more final right and he was spent. His arms crossed on the bag. He panted as he leaned forward resting his forehead on his arms. He closed his eyes trying to relax his breathing. He knew what he had to do. He had to call the police that day. He had to help Alyssa.

"Daddy?"

Mark turned his eyes to the right to see Kaia standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Mom wanted me to ask you if you wanted French toast for breakfast."

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds good."

"Okay."

Kaia turned to leave.

"Hey, honey, hold on a second."

Kaia faced her father again. "Yes, daddy?"

"Could you come over and sit on the bench for a moment, please?"

Kaia walked towards the bench as Mark removed the fingerless marital arts gloves from his hands, then dropped them to the floor. He straddled the bench and faced his daughter.

"Baby girl, you know I love you right?"

"Yep," Kaia replied with a nod of her head.

"Okay. Now I want to explain something to you. You know those times I get upset when you disobey me?"

"What does disobey mean?"

"It means you did something I told you not to do. You did something wrong."

"Oh."

"Now, you know I get mad when I tell you not to do something, yet you do it anyway. I might have you sit in time out or send you up to your room to think about what you had done, remember? "

"Uh-huh. I'm sorry, daddy. I'll try to do better."

"No, no, Kaia. That's not what I'm saying. I mean, I do want you to listen to your mother and I, but that's not what I'm talking about right now."

"Oh."

"What I'm saying is that no matter how many times you disobey us it doesn't mean we're gonna love you any less. We will always love you. I will always love you. Do you know that?"

"Yes, daddy."

A lump formed in Mark's throat. His eyes began to water.

"And you also know that I would never, _ever_ hurt you, right?"

Kaia nodded again.

"I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Never. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, daddy, I believe you."

"Okay," Mark said sliding the bangs out of Kaia's eyes. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too."

"Could I have a hug?"

Kaia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her father. He just held her tightly rubbing her back. He placed a butterfly kiss on the side of her head before pulling back from her.

"Could you please go let mommy know that I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick and then come eat some breakfast?"

"Okay, daddy."

"Thank you."

Kaia moved off the bench, then went up the stairs towards the kitchen. Mark shook his head back and forth.

"Man, I love that little girl."

Mark rose from the bench, then went to find his cellphone. It was charging by a set of weights and barbells. He picked it up and dialed a number. The call was answered on the second ring.

" _911\. What's your emergency?_ "

"I would like to report a case of child abuse."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Monday morning rolled around. Mark had Kaia in the backseat of his truck taking her to school. He looked in his rearview mirror at Kaia. She was reading her favorite book 'The Hungry Caterpillar'.

"Good book?"

Kaia looked up with a smile. "Yes."

Mark chuckled. "I'll tell ya one thing, you're reading skills are improving nicely. When you were reading 'If You Give A Mouse A Cookie' last night to your mom and I, we were very impressed."

"Thank you. I messed up a couple of times though."

"That's fine, honey. You'll get there. It takes time and practice. But, you're doing a great job."

"Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome."

Mark turned the truck right and the school came into view.

"Alright, munchkin. Could you put your book in your backpack, please? I'm getting ready to pull up to the school."

Kaia closed her book then put it in her book bag. She zipped up her bag as Mark put the truck in park. Outside on the school lawn, students and teachers stood around in groups talking. Everyone was looking upset and distraught. Students, teachers, even the principal, was in tears.

"Daddy, why does everyone look so sad?"

"I'm not sure. Come on."

Mark exited the truck and Kaia did the same thing. Mark met Kaia on the other side of the truck and took her by the hand leading her up towards the school. Mark saw the principal talking to a teacher and stopped.

"Kaia, could you stay right her for a moment? I'm gonna find out what's going on. I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Okay."

Mark released her hand and approached the principal.

"Mr. Mitchell."

"Mr. Calaway."

"What's going on here? What happened?"

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "One of our students, Alyssa Scott, took a tumble down the stairs at her home over the weekend. The fall caused a broken neck. She's…she's dead."

An expression of shock shown on Mark's face. "No."

Mr. Mitchell nodded. "Yes. It's terrible news."

Mark closed his eyes and lowered his head. Without saying another word, he turned and slowly made his way to where Kaia stood, hands folded in front of her.

"What's going on, daddy? What happened? Is something wrong?"

A lump formed in Mark's throat. He took a knee before his daughter. He took her hands into his.

"Um…honey…"

Mark sighed.

"Daddy? Are you alright?"

Mark couldn't fight the tears any longer. He had to tell Kaia. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"No, I'm not alright. It's about your friend Alyssa."

"What about her?"

"Sweetheart, Alyssa won't be at school today."

"Why?"

"Um…she won't be lying to the teachers or anyone at school anymore."

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"She's…she's gone."

"Gone? Did she move away?"

"In a way. She moved to Heaven."

"Heaven? Isn't that where people go when they die?"

Mark nodded. "She's lying with Jesus now, honey. There was an accident this past weekend and…she died."

"NO, DADDY! NO! NO!"

Kaia wrapped her arms around her father and cried. They both cried on the school lawn. Mark held her tightly in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. Mark rose off the grass, and with Kaia still in his arms, carried her back to the truck to head on home.

-Michelle sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when she heard the front door open and close. She saw Mark and Kaia enter the house. Kaia dropped her backpack and ran towards the stairs leading up to her bedroom. Michelle rose from her chair and approached Mark as he shut the front door.

"Mark. What's going on here? Why is she not in school?"

Mark took Michelle by the hand and led her to the living room.

"Sit on the sofa, Michelle. Please."

Michelle sat down on the sofa and Mark sat beside her.

"Michelle, remember Kaia talking to us about her new friend Alyssa?"

"Yeah."

"Alyssa took a tumble down the stairs over the weekend. The fall broke her neck. Alyssa's dead."

Michelle gasped as her hands covered her mouth.

"Oh, Mark. No." Mark nodded. "That poor child. How dreadful."

"Yeah."

Michelle saw the look of anger on Mark's face. She knew what he was thinking. Only two words formed from her lips.

"The father. Mark, you don't think..."

"You can't convince me otherwise," Mark interrupted. "You can't tell me that this was an accident when I know good and well that it was no accident. I got a call yesterday from one of my buddies at the precinct. After I called the police Saturday morning and told them my suspicions on the matter, a couple guys went over to pay Chris a visit."

"And?"

"Lost cause. Nothing happened. They questioned Chris and he told them that she bumps into things and fall off things and that Alyssa was a very adventurous kid. If that's not the biggest sack of cow manure, I don't know what is. But, I know deep in my gut that Chris did this."

"But, honey. If the police don't believe Chris what can you do? How can you prove that Chris murdered Alyssa?"

"I might have an idea."

"Really?"

"But, I'm gonna need your help."

Michelle cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Michelle, please. Please help me on this. I want justice for Alyssa Scott."

Michelle sighed. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mark sat in his office at work reading the newspaper when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Chris opened the door. "You wanted to see me."

Mark sat the paper aside. "Have a seat, Chris. Have the others gone home yet?"

Chris took a seat across from Mark. "The last guy just left. What did you want to see me about?"

Mark rose from his chair and walked to the front of the desk. "I know it was you."

Chris looked up at Mark confused. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Alyssa Scott. Dead from falling down the stairs. But she didn't fall, did she?"

"What?"

"You pushed her."

Chris was quick to his feet and getting in Mark's face. "Shut up!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hold on now. Don't get so riled up. I'm on your side. I'm just like you. I hate kids myself."

Chris took a step back. "You do?"

"Oh yes. Kids are nothing but trouble. 'Daddy can I have this?' 'Daddy, can I have that?' Ridiculous. Get it yourself, you little weasel."

Chris seemed to relax. "Wow, Mark."

"Yeah. Wow. Always wanting me to help her with something. Always in the way. Won't leave me alone, begging for stuff. I finally told her to shut her mouth or I would shut it for her."

"Really?"

"And when she didn't, I slapped her."

Chris smirked. "You did?"

"Oh, I did. She hit the floor with a thud. I told her to stop crying or I would give her something to cry about. When that didn't work, I hit her again."

"Wow. Man. My kid Alyssa was the same way. Always bothering me. I would tell her to do something and when it wasn't done to my liking, a smack to the face. She could never do anything right. Neither could my ex-wife Jamie."

"Hold on. I thought you told me she abused Alyssa."

"I didn't know what kind of guy you were, so I made that up. Jamie got pregnant with one child, I told her to get an abortion. She had to ask me why and wanted to keep the baby. I told her I never wanted a baby and that she had to get rid of it. She told me no and then I punched her in the stomach as hard as I could. She suffered a miscarriage. Then she got pregnant again, this time with Alyssa and I told her to get rid of that one too, but she didn't. She gave birth to that little brat.

"The night we brought Alyssa home, my wife and I got into it again. She told me she was leaving and taking the baby with her. I got mad and slapped her. She fell to the floor. I lowered myself towards her and slapped her again and again. Over and over. Then my hands circled around her throat and I choked her to death. When Alyssa got older, I made up the story that her mother lost her life in child birth. Do I regret what I did? No."

"Even women can be a pain in the neck."

"Totally."

Another soft knock came at the door. "Who is it?"

Michelle slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mark."

Mark stepped away from the desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I would like to borrow some money. For groceries."

Mark stood in front of Michelle towering over her. "Didn't I give you money last week?"

"That was for the bills."

"And didn't I tell you to never come to work and bother me? Didn't I?"

"Yes. But…"

"No buts. Just shut your mouth right now." Michelle lowered her eyes to the floor. Mark grabbed Michelle by the face and brought her eyes in contact with his. "And you will look at me when I'm talking to you. You will show me respect when you are in my presence. Got it?"

"Yes."

Mark released Michelle's face before he reached into his back right jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and retracted his debit card.

"For food only. Am I clear on that?"

Michelle reached forward and took the card from Mark's hand. "Clear. Crystal clear."

"Good girl. Now get out of here."

Michelle turned towards the door and opened it.

"One more thing. We will continue this later tonight. I have a new leather belt I'd like to get broken in. It's got your name written all over it."

Michelle left the office without saying another word. Mark turned back to look at Chris.

"Women," Chris said with a shrug. "Figured they would know better."

"But they don't. Never do."

Another knock at the door sounded.

"Oh, now who?"

Mark opened the door and revealed two police officers standing in the doorway.

"Chris Scott?"

Mark pointed towards the desk. "Right over there, gentlemen."

The two male officers walked in and approached Chris.

"Chris Scott," the younger officer of the two spoke up. "You're under arrest for the murders of Jamie and Alyssa Scott."

Chris glared at Mark. "You set me up!"

Mark gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Had to." Mark unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a wire. "Your game is up."

The older officer pulled Chris's arms behind his back and handcuffed them in place as Mark approached.

"Not such a big tough guy now, are you Christopher?"

"I can't believe you did this to me."

"There's a special place in Hell for people like you. But for now, you will endure your living Hell in prison."

"If I wasn't handcuffed right now, I'd beat the living crap out of you."

 _If I wasn't handcuffed right now did he say,_ thought Mark.

"Uncuff him."

"Sir?"

"Uncuff him. Now."

"But sir, we now have him in custody."

"He thinks he's so tough? Uncuff him so he could show me what a _tough_ guy he claims to be."


	8. Chapter 8

**I truly humbly apologize to the readers for such a delay in posting chapters to this story. Here is the latest chapter to Alyssa Lies. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 8**

Mark and Chris along with the cops and Michelle with Kaia, watching from the truck, were out in the parking lot.

"Mark are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Positive, Michelle. I'll make him wish he never put his hands on a woman or a child. Kaia, you might not like what you're gonna witness. I'm doing this for Alyssa. If anytime you feel uncomfortable watching this, close your eyes. Your mom will be right here with you."

"Be careful, Daddy."

"I will, sweetheart," Mark said cupping his daughter's cheek.

Michelle kissed Mark on the cheek. "Hurt him."

"I plan on it," Mark answered with a wink.

"Come on, _family man_!" Chris taunted. "Leave the bimbo and the brat alone! Let's get it on!"

Bimbo? Brat? Really?

Mark turned to face Chris. "You can say whatever you want about me. But shut your mouth about my daughter and my wife."

"Make me. Come over here and _make me!"_

Mark sighed. "Get in the truck, Michelle." Michelle turned to do so. "Wait. I'm sorry. Excuse me. Forgive me for being rude. Please get in the truck."

Michelle gave Mark a smile before sliding into the passengers' side seat. Mark cracked his knuckles and walked to the middle of the parking lot. Chris didn't move.

"What are you waiting on? I'm right here. Show me what you're made of."

"With pleasure."

"It's gonna be okay, Kaia," Michelle reassured her little girl.

Mark cracked his knuckles. Chris screamed as he charged at Mark. When Chris got close, Mark clotheslined Chris flat on his back. Chris groaned. Mark looked down at his opponent.

"Hmm. Looks like that hurt."

Chris groaned. "Not…fair."

"Why? Cause I'm not a woman? Or a child?"

Chris started rising to his feet.

"However, I'm a reasonable man. How about I give you a free shot? Show me what you're made of. Right here on the jaw."

Chris balled up his right fist and took a swing. Mark's head snapped back from the blow.

"How's _that_ for tough?"

Mark chuckled as he turned his eyes towards Chris. "Really? That's all you've got?"

Mark wiped the blood from his lower lip. "I thought you were a _real_ man."

Chris punched Mark in the gut doubling him over, then connected with a right-left combo.

"Is that what you wanted, Mark? A Challenge?"

Mark spun around with a backhand to Chris' face. He added a right hook knocking Chris to the ground. "Not challenging enough."

Chris growled as he rose to his feet. He charged Mark and tackled him to the ground. He landed a few punches to Mark's body and face. Mark rolled Chris onto his back and landed punches of his own. Chris rolled Mark back onto his back and landed one more punch before wrapping his hands around Mark's neck.

"DADDY!"

Michelle covered Kaia's eyes. "Don't look, sweetheart."

Chris's grip around Mark's throat grew tighter.

"How's _this_ for ya, Marky? How's this for a challenge?"

Mark gagged and coughed.

"Still…not…challenging…enough."

Mark brought his legs up and over Chris' head. Using his legs, he pushed Chris over and locked an armbar on him. Chris cried out in pain.

"OW OW OW! LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"I'm sure Jamie said the exact same thing. Alyssa too."

Mark released the armbar, then stood to his feet. Mark looked through the windshield and saw Michelle had her hands over Kaia's eyes. Mark chuckled.

"That's not necessary, Michelle. I'm almost done with this maniac."

Michelle uncovered Kaia's eyes. Mark looked down at Chris who was trying to crawl away.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?"

Mark delivered a hard kick to Chris' ribs rolling him across the parking lot. Chris coughed.

"Hey, Kaia. Watch this."

Mark bent down and grabbed Chris by the throat. Chris stood to his feet.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

Mark turned with Chris towards the hood of the truck, lifted him up, and chokeslammed him on the hood. Chris' body slowly slunk to the ground. Mark looked at the man laying at his feet.

"Done now?" Chris groaned. "Hmm. Yeah. You're done. He's all yours, gentlemen."

Mark stepped away from Chris and walked over to the passengers' side door. He opened it and Michelle stepped out of the truck. She gently touched his face. Blood came from Mark's lower lip, nose and a gash above his left eyebrow. A bruise had started to form on his right cheek.

"Oh, honey."

"I'm fine, babe. Honest."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. Hey. Sorry for earlier."

"It had to be convincing."

"Did I hurt you when I grabbed your face?"

"No, Mark. You didn't?"

"Honestly? I tried to be a gentle as possible."

"You did fine. Your grip was loose."

"You know I'd never intentionally put my hands on you or tell you to shut your mouth."

"I'd tell you to shut up." Mark cocked an eyebrow. " I mean in a playful manor. So, I could kiss you. It's hard to speak when I kiss you."

"Oh. Right."

Mark and Michelle shared a kiss right there in the parking lot as Kaia quietly exited the truck

Chris started seething and became enraged. Chris fought his way out of the cop's grasp. Chris grabbed a gun out of a holster and cocked the hammer back. Mark saw this and forced Michelle to the ground.

"DOWN!" Mark demanded.

 ***BANG***

The cops took Chris down from behind after the gun went off.

"Are you hit?" Mark asked.

"No. You?"

"No."

One of the cops looked towards the truck. "Oh, no."

Mark looked behind him.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Mark rapidly made his way to his daughter. "KAIA! KAIA!"

"KAIA!" Michelle cried out. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

The young cop was quick on his phone calling for an ambulance. Mark pressed a hand to the wound on Kaia's stomach.

"Wake up, Kaia!" Michelle demanded. "Wake up!"

Mark began seething through gritted teeth. His eyes filled with rage and he rose to his feet. He glanced at the man that shot his daughter.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

MarK screamed as he charged and tackled Chris to the ground. He balled his fists and threw punch after punch to Chris' body and face, screaming at Chris.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The cops pulled Mark away from Chris.

"MARK! STOP! MARK!" Michelle hollered.

"MARK! Stop this now or we'll have to arrest you too.

-Mark and Michelle sat in the waiting room of the hospital as Kaia was in emergency surgery. As many times as they looked at the clock, it didn't make time go by faster. Soon, the female surgeon walked into the waiting room. Mark touched Michelle's hand and they stood.

"Well?" Mark asked.

"How is she?"

"The surgery was a success. She's lost some blood. Luckily, the hospital has plenty on supply for emergencies."

"When can we see her?"

"They will move her to a room shortly, ma'am. After she's settled in, you can see her."

"Thank you," Mark said as the nurse walked away.

Tears filled Michelle's eyes. Mark pulled her close and just let her cry. Mark began to cry tears of his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After Mark sent Michelle home for the day after having been there all night with Kaia in her hospital room, Mark took a walk down to the chapel. He looked inside. No one was there. He decided to step into the chapel and take a seat on the front mahogany bench. He looked in front of him. There was a painting of Jesus with His arms stretched out in front of Him. He was ascending to Heaven, the sunbeams circling around Him. He eyed the painting in silence, then softly sighed. He folded his hands, closed his eyes, bowed his hands and prayed.

"O Lord of all the Earth. I come to You a hurting man. A crumbling man. I come to You in prayer. Not for me, but for my daughter Kaia. Lord, You know the circumstances of the situation we are facing. You see all and know all. Lord, please…please help my daughter. I'm not ready to lose her yet. I'm not ready to let go of her yet. Neither is Michelle. She's only 6 years old. Please, Lord. Come into this hospital. Come into her room, Lord Jesus. Please put a hand over her. Please touch her and heal her."

Tears began to fall from his tired green eyes. "Please, Lord. We love her. We love Kaia so much. We know she was a blessing from You. All good things come from You. Please, Lord Jesus. Answer my prayer. I'm begging You. Don't take our daughter away from us. Not yet. Not now. I know You are a Miracle Worker. Please, perform one miracle for me and Michelle today. Heal our little girl. She means everything to us. We love her dearly. Touch her and heal her, Lord Jesus. Thy Will Be Done. I also ask for Your forgiveness towards me and my actions yesterday. I was out of control. Please forgive me. In Your Precious Holy name I pray, Amen."

Mark unfolded his hands and wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked at the painting before rising from the bench. He walked to the doorway of the chapel and looked at the painting once more.

"Thy Will be done, Lord. Thy Will be done."

-Mark walked back down the hall towards Kaia's room. He started to enter in but stopped. He saw a woman with long dark hair hanging loose around her shoulders. She was wearing white nursing garments and was holding a clipboard.

"Oh. Hello."

The lady turned his direction. "Hello," she greeted with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was in here. I'll come back in a little while."

"I assume you're the father of this child."

"Yes. Mark Calaway is the name."

"Come on in, Mark. I'm just reading over Kaia's charts."

Mark came into the room and looked at his little girl hooked up to monitors and breathing tubes. He sat down in the chair close to the end of the bed. The woman eyes the chart a little longer before checking the heart monitor.

"Oh, dear me. I can't believe what happened." She turned her eyes to Mark. "I'm so sorry for what you're going through. I will keep you all in my prayers."

Mark nodded. "Thank you. Much appreciated. How long have you been a nurse?"

"Since I was 24. Kids were my specialty."

"Hmm. Wait. Were? Were your specialty?"

"You probably don't know me. I mean, it's quite obvious you don't know me. But I know you."

"What do you mean?"

"The name is Scott. Jamie Scott."

 _Huh?_

"Jamie…Scott."

Jamie gave Mark another warm smile. Mark covered his eyes.

"No. No. This can't be. This can't be happening. This can't be happening right now."

"Mark? Are you alright?"

Mark looked up. "You're telling me you're Jamie Scott? The woman that was supposedly choked to death by a man named Chris. The next thing you'll tell me is that Alyssa Scott is your daughter."

Jamie's face turned serious. "She is."

"What?"

"And what you think supposedly happened to me _did_ happen."

"You…you can't be real."

"You're the only one that can see me. No one knows I'm here in this hospital room right now talking to you."

"How? How can this be?"

"You question God's ways?"

Mark rose from his chair. He looked at Jamie not saying a word for a moment.

"Unbelievable."

"Believe it. I came down here to say thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For caring. For trying to help Alyssa…when nobody else would."

Mark glanced at Kaia, then back at Jamie.

"I wasn't much help. I'm sorry for what happened to her."

"Don't think of what happened to my daughter as a bad thing. Think of it as a good thing. She's in a better place now. She's safe in the Masters' arms. She's in a place where nobody can hurt her ever again."

Mark turned towards the window looking out at the blue sky.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

When there was no reply, he turned around. Jamie Scott was not in the room. Jamie Scott was gone. Mark sighed as he turned back towards the window. He glanced at Kaia in the hospital bed. He walked over and sat in the chair at the side of her bed. He looked at his baby girl lying there. He looks at her left hand and gently took hold of it. He placed his right hand over hers. A single tear fell from his black eye Chris gave him a few short days ago.

"Please, Kaia," Mark said softly. "Don't leave me."

Mark closed his eyes and bowed his head in a silent prayer, still holding onto her left hand.

Kaia's eyes began opened. She blinked till her vision was clear. She didn't know where she was. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a room. She was in a bed. She had a breathing tube in her mouth and wires stuck to her. Kaia looked to her left. She blinked her eyes again. Kaia saw her father sitting beside her, head still bowing. Kaia slowly raised her right hand and touched the top of Mark's right hand. Mark lifted his head slightly and looked up.

Mark saw Kaia staring at him. She blinked. Mark chuckled quietly as a smile spread across his face. He brought her little right hand to his lips and kissed it. His right hand reached forward and brushed the bangs out of Kaia's eyes.

"Hey, baby girl," Mark whispered.

"Daddy?"

"Shh. Relax. Don't say a word. You're in a hospital. You have a breathing tube in your mouth. I'm getting a nurse. I'll be right back."

Mark walked out of the room and found their doctor at the nurses' desk. He told the doctor that Kaia had opened her eyes. The doctor asked the nurse for some assistance, then walked into room 104. Mark took out his cellphone and dialed Michelle. The phone only rang twice and she answered.

" _Mark?_ "

"She woke up. She opened her eyes."

Michelle began crying and praising God on the other end of the phone call.

 _"I'm getting my purse and walking out the door. I'll be there shortly."_

"I'll be here."

Mark ended the phone call, then pressed his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and folded his hands in prayer.

"Thank You, Lord Jesus. Thank You."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, readers. This is the final chapter to Alyssa Lies. Hope you all have liked this story. Some was a little hard for me to write but it eventually all came together. Anyways, here is the conclusion to the little story. Authors Note: It was only going to be a one-chapter story, but it somehow turned to 10 chapters. Not bad.**

 **Chapter 10: 4 Months Later**

Michelle sat in the living room reading a book while Mark and Kaia were in a bit of a competition. Kaia was not going down without a fight.

"Got any 4's?" Kaia asked.

"Nope. Go fish."

"Aw man," Kaia said while pulling a card from the top of the draw pile.

"Got any 7's?" Kaia passed her father two 7's. "Thank you. Got any 1's?"

"Go fish."

"Dang," Mark said drawing a card.

"Got any 5's?" Mark gave her one 5. "How about 8?"

"Go fish. Got any 2's?"

"Go fish. Got any 7's?"

"What? Did you just draw a 7?"

"Yep."

"Do I have to give them up? Aw, man." Kaia held out her hand. Mark placed the 7's in her hand and she laid down her book of 7's in front of her.

"Are you cheating, young lady?"

"No, daddy."

Mark gave her the Clint Eastwood eye squint. "Honest?"

"Honest."

"Michelle, I think she's cheating."

"Now I see where she gets it from."

Mark gasped. He dropped the cards. "You accuse me of cheating?"

"Especially at checkers."

Mark stood up from the floor. "That does it. Come here."

Mark took the book out of Michelle's hands and sat it on the couch. He grabbed ahold of her body, pulled her from the couch and laid her gently on the floor. Michelle broke out in a laugh as Mark began tickling her sides.

"Cheater? Cheater? I'm a cheater?"

"Stop, Mark! Stop!"

"No way. To quote Braun Strowman, you're gonna get these hands."

Michelle kept laughing at the tickle attack.

"Get her, daddy. Get her."

Mark snapped his head to the right staring at Kaia. "You're next," Mark rasped.

Kaia dropped the cards and rose from the floor. Mark rapidly made it to his feet. He took Kaia by the waist and hoisted her up.

"Now, you're gonna get these hands, little girl."

He lowered Kaia onto her back on the floor and began tickling her belly. Kaia began laughing.

"Daddy! I'm ticklish, daddy!"

"Good. Cause I ain't stopping."

"Help me, mommy! Help me!"

Michelle crawled over to Kaia and Mark and began tickling Kaia also.

"Double team! Double team!"

"Wait," Mark said ceasing the tickle fight. "Double powerbomb to the couch. Stand her up."

Mark got to his feet and stood hunched over as Michelle picked Kaia up from the floor.

"OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mark hollered throwing his head and arms back.

Michelle hoisted Kaia up facing Mark on his shoulders. Michelle had her hand on Kaia's back to prevent her from falling backwards. Mark and Kaia turned towards the couch. Mark carefully slammed Kaia onto the couch. Kaia laughed again as Mark and Michelle looked down at their daughter. They did the signature Shield fist bump.

"Believe in the Shield."

"Believe," Mark repeated. "In the Shield."

-The bedside clock read **2:32 am** when Mark woke up to use the restroom. He had finished washing his hands, then was headed back to bed. He changed his mind and had another idea. He made it to the bedroom doorway when he heard movement in the bed.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing."

"Are you coming back to bed?"

"I will. I just want to check in on Kaia first."

"Okay."

Mark made his way out of their bedroom down the hall to Kaia's room. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He quietly pushed the door inward and peeked inside. What he saw made him gasp. Kaia was sleeping….while a figure stood at the foot of her bed watching her. It was a figure of a little dark-haired girl dressed in white.

Mark closed his eyes and shook his head. He thought he was seeing things. He wasn't seeing things. There really was a little girl standing at the foot of his daughter's bed. The figure lifted her head, then turned her eyes towards Mark.

Mark gulped. "It can't be." She stared. "Aly….Alyssa?"

Alyssa gave Mark a warm smile. Mark smiled back. Alyssa turned and walked towards the window and looked out. She looked at Mark again, this time waving at him. Mark turned and glanced down the hall making sure Michelle wasn't anywhere to be seen. He looked at Alyssa and waved back.

"Take care of yourself, Alyssa."

Alyssa nodded before floating through the window and slowly vanishing into the night. Mark walked into the room and looked out the window. Nothing. Nobody. Just the darkness of night. Mark approached the bed and covered Kaia back up with the comforter, then kissed her head before leaving the room and closing the door gently behind him.

Mark made it back to his bedroom and climbed back into bed next to his wife.

"Was she okay?"

"Yep. Sleeping. Sleeping like a little angel."

"Good. Now it's time for you to go back to sleep."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too," Michelle said with a kiss on the lips. "Good night."

"Good night."

Mark lowered his head back onto the pillow and yawned. And as he closed his eyes, he thought he'd heard a little girl laughing. He opened his eyes and looked at his bedroom doorway. Nobody was there. He looked around the room. Nobody was around.

Even though, he had never heard her voice, he somehow knew who that laugh belonged to. He laid his head back on the pillow and smiled.

"Good night, Alyssa," Mark whispered.

 **THE END**


End file.
